Best I Ever Had: Troy Bolton's Version
by noneofyourbusiness885858838
Summary: Troy Bolton responds to Gabriella's Montez's story about how they fell in love, that summer when their lives changed.


**BEST I EVER HAD: **

**Troy Bolton's Version**

_Chapter1_

It wasn't that bad. I told myself as I pushed passed the photographers. They were throwing questions at me.

"Heard about your new movie, Troy. What's it about?"

"Is it true you're single? Who's your latest fling?"

Seriously? They actually thought I was going to answer...

Finally, I got into the SUV parked on the side of the road, blocking out their voices. My bodyguard to the rescue.

"Thanks man, always at the right time." I told him, sighing in relief. "Hate the paps..."

My bodyguard was a lanky, strong guy. About six foot tall. I had an interview earlier in the day and I told him to meet me in the back of the parking lot with one of the vehicles.

Yeah, one of _the _vehicles. We had a few emergency vehicles. Just in case. But it didn't help the matter – there were still fans smacking their faces against the windows.

I felt bad abandoning them. Some were young girls and their hopeful expressions vanished.

"You remember the flight to China tomorrow?" He asked from the driver's seat.

Groaning inwardly, I got out my IPhone and checked my missed messages and phone calls. There were a few hundred.

One was from my cousin Chad, back in Chicago. I hit the dial button, waiting patiently.

"Hey. Cuzzo, that you?"

"Yeah, man. What's up? How's Chi?"

He grunted. "Cold. So cold!" He was whining. That was typical of Chad.

He was always complaining about the weather in Chicago. Well, about 7 months of the year it was winter, so I guess that made sense. The cold would get pretty dreadful.

I had flown to several countries that had the same aloof temperatures and I hated it myself. I was born in sunny California though so I was not used to wearing coats and bundling up.

"So. How is the fame?" He asked. He always sounded like he was snickering when he talked about me being a movie star. Like it was just a big joke to him.

"It's great. I'm going to have to start bolting up my windows, you know."

"Sweetness. When ya gonna invite your old cousin to the West Coast?"

I rolled my eyes. Him and his persistency.

"Dude, I told you, I'm totally swamped. Especially now that I'll be filming that new movie."

"Oh, shut up. You could make time."

"Alright. Whatever. How about this summer? In between filming we could hang out? You could stay here – bring the crew or something."

I decided to fold. I was sick of his moaning.

"Are you serious man? Holy! Wow! Heck yeah I'll be there. But uhh… I kind of don't have that much money…"

Typical Chad. "I'll pay for your flights. Just give me a number of whose all going."

"Thanks man. This is really Christian of you. Really, really. I'm gonna go buy some swimming trunks! Ocean, here I come baby!"

Seriously, the way Midwest people get so excited over the beach… it's just, funny kind of.

* * *

Winter time in California wasn't that rough. Fifty to sixty degrees most of the time, so most people didn't complain. I still walked around with a pair of flip flops on and a pair of Ray bans.

Pretty sure I was on Style daily or whatever that stupid website was that tracked celebrities and their fashion. Being a guy I wasn't too picky. I'd just swing into the local Diesel and buy a pair of jeans or even a pair of Levis. I never spent too much on clothes though. Unless I had a big premiere or it was highly _recommended_… by recommended, I really meant _required_.

My phone started ringing as I was pulling up to the local gym.

_Jess._

"Hey, what's up babe?"

"Troy. You never told me you hung out with Jesse McCartney and that other slutty blonde the other day." Great way to start a conversation.

"Slutty blonde? Who the hell…"

Damn it. And there were the flashing lights, blinking in my eyes as I locked up my Audi's doors.

"Troy Bolton! How are you?"

"Who is that in the background?" Jess' voice was barely audible above all the paparazzi and their greetings.

"Jess, Hun, can we meet up later, please?"

I heard her groan. "Sure, whatever. Pick me up?"

She hung up, leaving me to dash into the gym, ignoring the several questions and voices behind me.

The manager of the place saw me as I snuck in and immediately took action, locking up the back doors so the paparazzi couldn't get in. I gave him a grateful smile as he directed me towards the private room I normally worked out in.

Things were hectic. I needed to just get rid of all the stress.

This was my life now though. Fame. Jess. Paparazzi.

Jess was a model. She wasn't too well known but she had been in a few Victoria's Secret magazines along with often appearing in clothing lines. She had millions in the bank and was actually planning on going to an Ivy League college in the summer. Jess wasn't your average Hollywood bimbo though. She had sweet blue eyes, dimples, and long dark black hair. I was completely mesmerized by her and her ambition.

Lately though, she had begun to read the tabloids that started all sorts of rumors about me. I knew that was beginning to take a toll on our relationship. And I hated it.

After spending a few good hours in the gym, I thanked the manager on my way out and hopped into my car, zooming out of the parking lot. I decided to head over to Jess' place when I got a phone call from Chad.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"So. It's gonna be me, Tay, Shar and Jim, Kels… and well, one of Taylor's friends, Gabriella. At least, I'm hoping. There's no confirmation yet. Her mom's kind of a pain."

I rubbed my forehead. "Alright, Chad. I'm kind of busy right now, but I'll buy all the tickets. If she can't come then it's not a big deal. Just have Sharpay bring one of her friends."

I suddenly regretted that suggestion.

"Hell no. You know we can only handle one Sharpay!"

We both laughed. "Yeah, I didn't realize how stupid that was until I said it. But yeah, I'm off to Jess' right now, so I'll hit you up later man."

"Alright Cuzzo, see you."

Jess answered the door in a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top. She looked really cute with her hair pulled to the side, her side swept bangs falling across her sapphire eyes. God, did I love her eyes. They were so innocent and striking.

"Hey." I gave her a big smile as I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a kiss. "Missed you."

She didn't return the kiss only pushed my arms away, rather violently.

My eyebrows knotted. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"What do you _think_?" She asked in a snotty tone.

I really was clueless here. And I must have looked like such an idiot, just gaping at her like that.

"I saw those pictures of you and Ashley."

I raised an eyebrow. "Which ones? The photo shopped one's or the real one's?"

She actually stomped her foot. "Troy! Are you kidding me? You're going to joke about this…"

"Jess. You are actually going to be pissed over this?"

"The pictures were clearly you! And you were so enjoying yourself. There's even a video."

I couldn't help it. I just had an outburst of laughter. I couldn't stop.

"Yeah I bet. A video of us filming together."

She was grimacing. "This isn't funny. I can't believe you would do this to me."

"No, this is hilarious. You're just as shallow as everybody else. I was wrong about you, Jess."

There was a lump in my throat as I turned around. I was really hurt by her comments. I thought she knew me better than that. Sure, I knew the pictures she was talking about. Ashley had showed them to me the other day, complaining about how gross it was. Ashley and I were costars, and we were practically family, or so it felt. She was like a sister to me. She was outraged that her boyfriend stumbled upon them, but he actually believed her when she explained they were photo shopped. Jess was being.. unreal.

"Hey, you can't just leave, I want an explanation. Or at least an apology. I deserve better than this. Than you and your lies!"

I ignored the way my heart broke and the way I could barely put words together. But I managed it. "Sorry Jess." My voice cracked like a little girl, but I didn't care. I gave her everything I had and she was accusing me of being a cheater and a liar. Who _was_ she?

Inhaling sharply, I left her there, her eyes glistening with tears. I wasn't like every other guy. I wasn't going to stand there, begging for her to believe me. I had learned a lot on my way towards stardom. Mostly that there were a lot of girls out there that wouldn't be able to handle it. Handle me, and the fake rumors that were spread about me. I wasn't even that famous, that was the sad part. Jess must have been searching high and low for a reason to fight with me. Was she that bored?

I had gotten stronger. Although it hurt like hell, and I went through girls faster then girls go through clothes, it worked to my advantage. The heartbreak lasted for about a month and then I was over it, back in my normal ways, filming and getting involved in my acting career rather than wasting my time on some bimbo.

* * *

I couldn't lie in my bed like any other normal person. I couldn't listen to sad songs and drown in my sorrow. Instead, I was forced to get out of bed and go to promote my new movie. I felt betrayed every second though. Every living minute. Every single girl I had met just screwed me over, believing what they heard, going crazy.

Love was so stupid.

Thank God I haven't fallen for it. Thank God I never fell in love with Jess, or any of those other girls. Thank God I got out before my feelings esculated.

"It's all good dude. There are tons of hot sluts out there. Especially for you. You're famous and stuff now." My buddy Calvin said.

"I know. I really believed in me and Jess though…"

"Yada yada. Troy, liven up; you're such a Debbie Downer. Like, you have millions. Shut up!" Chloe's optimistic attitude broke through as she put an arm around me comfortingly. "I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"Because these two fools' feelings for you _are_ important. Correct? If I were you, I would have dumped that dumb bitch a long time ago. She was far too… I don't know; shallow, like you said earlier?" Patrick made his own comment, shrugging his shoulders. "I never liked her. She was really dull."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know. Guess I'm just a moron." I pouted as we waited for the waitress to come over to us.

She squealed. "Oh. My. God. Troy Bolton! I am _such _a fan."

"Here we go…" Patrick and Calvin groaned.

I gave her a forced smile.

"Can I have an autograph? Please, please, please? My daughter would kill me if I skipped the opportunity. And a picture too?"

After posing with the waitress and giving her my John Hancock, she left the table with an upbeat smile on her face.

"See, you made her day. You make people's days. You'll find a girl who's not stupid, I promise Troy. And when you do, you'll thank for me for being so right." Chloe grinned from next to me, her boyfriend Austin humming a Bob Marley song quietly.

I only hoped she was right.

* * *

_End_

**N/A: After getting so many complaints about the ending of Best I ever had, I was determined to start a new story, possible about the story. I decided I'd make it more fun and do the story from Troy's point of view, and maybe give a better, more detailed ending. Give me some reviews though so I don't feel like I'm all alone. Next chapter is when he meets Gabriella for the first time! **_  
_


End file.
